Married Men
by sweet-and-simple
Summary: Gaara has married Matsuri because that is what was expected of him. Lee has married Sakura because he thought that was what he wanted. A freak snow storm is about to show both of them what they really want. Mentions of GaaMatsu/LeeSaku/SaiSaku


_Married men can not promise to be any more faithful than those that are not. Lee, however, went without saying in his unending loyalty. Gaara, however, went without saying with his inability to understand such spontaneous actions. _

_This, however, was not a situation where either could think of their wives. _

Lee cried out, his upper back pushing into the ground so he could momentum his lower back further into the intrusion of his body. The entry way into the hole of ice they had discovered in the freezing cold that was the deathly blizzard was covered in a now frozen sheet of sand, immovable even to the battering winds and thrown about snow crystals.

_It was merely the means to their survival, truly. They had already done as any seasoned shinobi such as themselves would do: They had shed themselves of their clothes and had then held each other, the two thin blankets that were meant to keep heat in wrapped around both of them so they could stay warm enough to last the night in the freak storm. Lee, no matter how he could not meet the kazekage's eyes, knew that this wasn't betrayal to his marriage. This was simply living. Had his wife been the one caught out her with another living body, Lee would have wanted her to do what was needed for her to return home. Gaara felt no shame in how they were using their bodies to survive. They were nude, yes, but they weren't having intercourse. It was merely survival, and then life would go on as if it had never been threatened._

Sweat gleamed on his body as his one hand clenched onto the redhead's shoulder, his neck forming a fine arch as his mouth opened on a silent scream. He was definitely warm, so entirely on fire… How could anyone be cold when there was so much heat? So much friction?

_The heat only lasted some hours before the cold invaded their limbs, making keeping awake so much more difficult. That was when Lee sighed shakily, sealing his eyes tightly shut, and allowed instinct to carry him away. Every human being was an animal, and every human being's strongest instinct was to live. He pulled the kazekage over him, muttering an apology under his breath to both of their wives as Gaara's blue-green eyes turned to him and flashed with understanding. With that understanding, Lee forced himself to stop thinking. With only the thought of assuring them that they would get out alive, he gave away his innocence in moments._

The redhead over him panted, dropping his cold lips to devour Lee's softly bruised ones. Into his mouth, Lee finally managed to sound a scream, feeling it as the kazekage shoved the head of his member against the hidden bundle of nerves within him.

"…In you?..."

Gaara managed to pant against Lee's lips, sharing the scorching hot air with the man beneath him. Lee mewled as he nodded, his hands holding onto each of the redheads forearms.

_The first time had been warm; painful for Lee and unsatisfying for Gaara, but warm. After all, they weren't meant to enjoy it, being married men. They were surviving, not pleasuring themselves. A number of hours later, the chill came back stronger than before. With no second thought, Lee lied back down and Gaara crawled over him. It would be like the last time, Lee thought ashamedly. This was survival, but this was survival with a price. Gaara, once more, felt no shame. Once more, this was survival. This was assurance that he would be able to finish this mission that would possibly gain him and the country of fire a powerful ally that could possibly bring an end to the war. This was assurance that he would survive, as well as his friend and companion. His thoughts did not even flicker to his Matsuri, his wife. Lee, however, was holding the image of pink hair and green eyes vividly in his mind. He didn't want this to feel good, because then it would truly would be his cheating on her… even if he was uncertain if she would care. _

_Gaara looked from the tense expression on Lee's face to the dribble of blood that had been leaking out of Lee's hole but had long since stopped and became stiff and frozen to the skin on the jounin's buttocks. He blinked, and then did the taboo Lee had never thought he would do. Gaara prepared him, teasing him open and licking the blood away before he came into Lee's body again with a full erection. It was everything he could do not to cry out, so difficult… The friction was so hot, boiling their blood, making their skin sweat; so much warmer than the first time. When Gaara cummed, he took his erection out first and spurted away. Lee didn't cum, forcing his body under control with the will of power that came from being an experienced taijutsu master._

Gaara's head rolled onto the back of his neck, even as he continued to scour Lee's expression with burning fires of light blue, his hips thrusting wildly forward as Lee shoved himself back onto him.

"How badly?"

To answer the question, Lee used whatever muscle control he had to squeeze the member within his body, simultaneously pushing his back off of the ground and onto Gaara so the redhead was forced to sit up with the jounin in his lap. He watched with heavy lidded eyes as Lee pleasured himself on his member, his long fingered hands leaving bruises on the flesh of Lee's hips.

"That badly… OOOooooh!"

Lee's scream was captured by Gaara's mouth, swallowed, and then held in the redhead's lungs.

_The marriage had been falling apart from day one of the engagement. Lee had smiled and pretended nothing was wrong, just as Sakura did. Everyone said they made such a cute couple, but they both knew that was lie. They acted the same as when they had when they had only been friends. Truly, even now, that was all they were. The wedding night, Lee had attempted to be the greatest lover he could be, using what knowledge he knew of the human body (which was extensive, seeing as how his body was his weapon) to attempt to pleasure his new bride. Sakura, for all her attempts to try and love Lee, to move on after Sasuke died, had had to shut her eyes and pretend that her new groom was the deceased Uchiha. She said she had moved on, but that was false. Lee was never able to consummate the wedding, unable to when hearing Sakura's whispered calls to the dead traitor. He had left the bed, his member soft, and had slept on the couch. The next morning, they pretended nothing had happened. That was what their whole marriage was anyway, a pretense. _

Gaara cummed inside of Lee, a hiss escaping his lips as he did so, feeling Lee's essence hit his chest. The jounin wilted against his chest, just barely avoiding the cum on the redhead in favor of resting his head on the other's pale shoulder. Where Lee was thin as a stick, his strength being held within the muscle in a flow of chakra, Gaara was broad, if not somewhat shorter. It was simply the makeup of their bodies, not what they had been able to control… Not that they were complaining.

Once more, Gaara reached out for the two blankets and wrapped the thermal fabrics around their bodies. One arm remained firmly around Lee to hold the older man to his chest, his darkly ringed eyes at half mast as the heat that had yet to evaporate from their skin was trapped within the hold of the blanket, keeping them hot even as the chill began to already refreeze the small den around them. With no thought for it, he pulled the blankets over their heads, swooping his lips down in the same second to snatch the softly parted ones of Lee's to warm the pink flesh of his own again… As well as to experience that strange sensation yet again. It was the strangest experience, touching his lips to Lee's. It burned and caressed in the same breath, stealing away his oxygen in the most claustrophobic way. It was beautiful.

_He had married her because that had been what was expected of him. He had gone through the engagement without feeling anything for his student except a companionship of sorts. His unasked questions were answered with scowls and grimaces by his siblings. They attempted to assure him that he might feel… something for her one day. Watching them, however, he was certain of otherwise. Matsuri was weak, he knew. By marrying her, he had a better possibility of protecting her. Matsuri claimed that she loved him, so he had became engaged to her with thoughts that he may return her feelings one day if he could first realize what it felt to be loved. If ever he experienced that feeling in the two years married to her, he had been blind to what it was because he remembered no such moment. _

_As any good groom, he had consummated the marriage on their wedding night, despite how difficult that had been. He had studied and noted what pleasured and what did not pleasure a sexual partner in whatever volumes and books he could find. As she screamed and begged beneath him, he had used what training he had to fake his erection. He had done so because it was begged of him. He never cummed, though, and he never lied to Matsuri that he had felt whatever pleasure she had, despite her asking him multiple times. He had simply shook his head and left the bed, thinking to complete what work was left in his office. From that moment on he had not touched her, no matter how she had asked or seduced. He had his lunch dates with her, spoken with her upon occasion, and left her entirely to her own doings. Nine months after their wedding night, his brother came to him with what could be an expression of pain and hatred on his face. He had met Gaara's watchful gaze and told him the truth: Matsuri had just attempted to get him to go to bed with her._

The cold seem to be invading faster and faster, the thermal blanket no match for it. Lee was rubbing Gaara's back, feeling the ice cold flesh against his own. The redhead's hands as well were drifting across Lee's form, doing to Lee what Lee was unable to do: using chakra to spike his temperature. Lee whined in the back of his throat as Gaara repeated the action for the third time in the past hour, frustrated that Gaara would not perform the action upon himself. He was the jounin! It was his way of the ninja to lie his life down in order for the great leaders to live on!… Especially Gaara, who had once done the unnecessary and saved his life without being asked… three times in one fight, if one were to count. It was all Lee could do to keep warm the kazekage.

Finally, he summed up the courage to prepare for another round. He looked down… and knew that Gaara was going to need help this time if they were to go about it. The cold had very quickly shrunk the redhead's cock; Lee gulped as he realized what this meant. He didn't look back up into the blue-green eyes watching him, lowering himself off of the other's lap to lean forward and blow first on the soft member. It twitched. He took in a deep breath, and then engulfed the length into his mouth, breathing around it as the moist warmth of his mouth went about defrosting the member. Gaara bucked once into his mouth, then settled, one of his hands settling into his hair as he moved the blankets to better cover Lee in his bent position. The freezing cold instantly bit at his face and shoulders, but he paid it no mind.

Very quickly, he became too hot to notice the cold. Seconds after that, Lee joined him in that fire as Gaara shoved himself into the other's body and began warming them both from the inside out.

_He did nothing with the knowledge, only nodded to his brother in acknowledgement. He went about his home with this wisdom, asking the women and men of his staff (cleaning, cooking, guarding…) if they had experienced any of their 'mistress's' ill will. It had taken some cajoling with some, and then he knew much more than he would have ever thought necessary. From that day on, Matsuri was moved to her own apartment; Gaara did not visit her, no matter how many times she requested his presence. _

Lee arched his back, his face turning away as he gasped deeply, his hands grasping on the surrounding ice and crushing it with the ease of being Lee. Gaara moved his face forward, his mouth searching out Lee's in a war of dominance that they both fought valiantly. Lee, though, was a follower at heart, if not a fighter at soul. He didn't even realize when he stopped fighting and began following Gaara's lead. It felt so good… He had never before thought that he would feel like this, not since he had admitted to himself that Sakura would never be his. Never before had he believed such heights of ecstasy possible!

The one hand not ripping away at the ice went around Gaara's shoulders and held there, his eyes steeling shut as Gaara's lips left him and suckled his chest. He cried out, a solid flush across his face as the freezing air warred with his burning red skin. Gaara's eyes stared at him, thrusting into and out of the boy beneath him

"Magnificent."

Lee's hazed over eyes met Gaara's fiery orbs, tears forming in the corners of his obsidian orbs. He mewled as the bundle of nerves within himself was hit violently.

"Beautiful."

That one word, spoken with such certainty and truth, made Lee sob in the same breath that he cummed, the tears slipping down his cheeks. His walls squeezing Gaara in his orgasm caused the redhead to lose his essence within the other boy once more, even as he burrowed his face into the junction of Lee's neck and bit deeply onto the flesh.

"Mine."

That one word stopped Lee in every sense of the word. His body went stiff as the dead, his breath stopped in his lungs, and his heart stuttered to a halt. He began to push at Gaara's shoulders, sobbing entirely now. It truly was being unfaithful. They had crossed the line from survival into pleasure… From need into want… And that was bad.

Gaara didn't let him escape, but the fire that had lit his eyes died instantly into their usual emotionless state. He knew he had crossed the line… but it had been so easy to cross. Lee stopped abruptly with the weak struggling, his eyes lighting with a furious flame. He was Rock, Lee! Not a weak little boy as he had once been. With that strength in mind, he pressed his palms to Gaara's shoulders and pushed. Gaara was instantly forced to release him, and it took all of Lee's willpower to not whimper again as he felt the other's length slide out of his body. He sat in the middle of the frozen den, his breath already frosting and his naked skin shivering wildly. He would rather the kage, despite it all, keep both blankets… At least he would not have to face Sakura with this deceit.

Gaara waited two minutes, then wrapped his body around the blue lipped boy, rubbing calmly at the no longer shivering skin as he wrapped the majority of the blankets around Lee. His body heat ebbed and flowed between them, his chakra flashing as he applied a little more to warm Lee back to at least a standard where he could survive. When Lee was capable of movement, he looked up into Gaara's eyes.

"No."

It was all he could say, would say, about the matter. His marriage wasn't one of love, but it was still marriage. What they had first begun had been survival; what had evolved from that had been… so beautifully wonderful, so very throbbing and consuming… so very wrong and shameful.

His pale skin began to shiver once more. He kept Lee's eyes as he rubbed his thumb over the raven's bottom lip, watching as the other turned away from the contact that efficiently broke the eye contact.

"Yes."

"Matsuri-sama?"

It was said in a hoarse tone, a tint of desperation. So very, very wrong… and he wanted so much more of it. He almost wanted to chuckle at the humor of it; a girl that had been a chuunin, one that had showed no potential of becoming more powerful, was now of much higher status than him. Yet he didn't, because this was no time for laughter. There was only survival… Or _should_ only be survival.

"Was forced to leave my home after I discovered that she was being unfaithful and uncaring of my staff. Sakura?"

That made Lee blink. Matsuri? Who had adored Gaara like a cloud would adore an angel? She had been unfaithful? As for uncaring… He could not think of any way the girl could be cold so fast. She had seemed decent when he had met her…

Then Gaara's question caught up to him. He ducked his head to look down at his hands. They were an apricot shade, so pale but still so much darker than the redhead's skin. Scars lined the flesh, leading from the tips of his fingers onto his body and down to feet. It was a stumbling mystery how his face was yet to be marked, but it was clear that at least a hundred had left their mark on his skin. Gaara, by contrast, was unmarked… with such a bloodier past, Lee knew.

_Lee had met the kazekage within the redhead's home. He first came across one the cleaners who were unable to fix a recent wreckage left behind by the scorned wife, not that Lee knew that she had been the one to cause the damage. He had simply leaped into work, finishing what would have taken the entire staff hours to do in a matter of minutes. When Gaara was walking down the stairs, ready for whatever they came across on their mission, Lee was being praised by the hard hearted staff that had once spat in his path when he had been a child. It had been such a peculiar sight that he had stood still and watched for long seconds. Then Lee turned his 100 watt smile on him, happily exclaiming the joy he felt that Gaara would execute such a difficult mission with him as his partner instead of any other. Gaara had brushed aside the bliss of the other and had stated that they needed to get going._

_Three days later, they had almost reached their destination… and had been caught in the snow storm that had called on their most basic instincts of survival. The storm had lasted for several hours now, and the temperature only continued to drop. They had joined their bodies four times, each time with more lust and want and overbearing heat. _

"…"

He couldn't answer Gaara's question, no matter how many times he opened his mouth to do so. Around his waist, Gaara's arms tightened.

"Than you are mine."

Lee had more will than to simply say that was all the logic he needed and happily have an affair with the kage, but he couldn't find it within himself. Instead, he huddled closer to the other, pressing his lips to the redhead's chilled skin so they could gain back a little warmth in the meeting flesh.

He simply could not answer.

* * *

_Dear Sakura-chan,_

_I have shamed our marriage by making love to another man! I beg your forgiveness, and have already punished myself for running 300 laps around Suna in the scorching noonday sun after our return here. I have little time to write this letter, but I wish to at least say this: I have, and shall always, love you! Yet I have mistaken that love for one that a man would feel for a sister, or a friend for another. Again, I beg for your forgiveness, Sakura-chan! I truly did not mean for it to happen. I hope to return one day to ask you face to face! Alas, that is not possible at the moment. Instead, I send to you this ring and these papers… I can not think of a worse way to ask for such an unyouthful break of union, but I know that we both need this if we are to reach the pinnacle of our youth! Aside from that… I can tell that Sai-san has taken quite a liking to you, as well as vice versa! As a last note, I would like to say why I can not ask you in person… To put this in the most political way possible, I would have to say that I am…eloping… with the man I had made love with. _

_Once more, I beg for your forgiveness. Whatever it shall take for this to hurt less, if it does hurt, I shall do to make you feel all the better, Sakura-chan!_

_With great love, laughter, and youth_

_Lee_

Sakura smiled again reading the letter, her one hand smoothing over her round belly. The day she had gotten this letter had been the most confounding and happiest day of her life… Well, second to the day she married Sai, but that was okay. The man was still an irritating asshole, but she couldn't help but love him. She had no idea why, she just did. Some of the people who despised her most said that it was because of his resemblance to the dead Uchiha. Some others said it was because he was an irritating asshole.

Right next to her wedding picture of her and Sai, the one that had been taken between her and Lee tucked away in her closet, was another wedding picture.

In it, a raven haired man was dressed in a green kimono, smiling at the camera with the hint of a blush across his cheeks as his extremely white teeth sparkled. His glossy locks was fashioned into a bowl cut, almost ornamental brows adorning his face above circular shaped eyes of pure obsidian. His skin was of apricot, a faint scar or two showing from above the low neck of the kimono. By his side, a redhead stood in the wind country robe of office, complete with the triangular hat dangling from his hand as his other long fingered palm rested on his companion's shoulder. His blue-green eyes were not even on the camera, but on the man smiling into it, his darkly ringed eyes appearing hungry and soft as the same time, like a good loving.

She wasn't quite sure what had happened to Matsuri. The last she had heard, she had just disappeared, leaving a note behind that she didn't want to be found. Of course, she had been checked on, then her wish had been granted.

"Mommy! Uncle Lee is here with Uncle Gaara!"

She heard Lee's joy filled laughter from where she sat on her bed, then the squeal of her four year old child as he was most likely swept off of his feet into the jounin's arms.

"Yosh! Sakura-chan, your company is required upon this youthful dusk! Gaara and I can not go on a double date if there is no double date!"

"Hello, Lee."

"Ah! Sai-san! How are you this fine-"

She groaned, grabbing one of the pillows off of her bed and hiding her face into it in an uncommon show of fear and annoyance. Damn hormones and her large belly; otherwise, she would be down there kicking her husband's ass. She knew that awkward silence too well.

The crash came first, followed by a hiss; a sure sign that the accomplice of the crash had been Lee's husband. She could actually _hear_ her husband smile.

"I was just checking if he had a penis yet, but I can see that you are still the only man in the relationship…"

Which was the closest thing to a compliment anyone would get from him, she knew as she waddled out of the room and down the stairs.

"I am a man! To prove it to you, I challenge you to a show of-"

"Uncle Lee-eee! I wanna piggy back ride!"

She came down the stairs just in time to see Lee give into her son's will without a fight, his eyes larger than usual and watery as he cooed over the small boy and then tossed the small child onto his back.

"I shall carry you wherever your dear heart desires!"

"Take me to the moon!"

"Yosh!"

"No."

Her husband crashed to the ground after her fist collided with his head. The denial made her turn her head up sharply, looking at Gaara with confusion. She had never actually heard the kage say 'no' to Lee… It never really worked. Both man and boy gave the redhead large kicked puppy dog eyes, their bottom lips pouting to their furthest reaches.

"Why not!?"

"Oh, but Gaara, it is only one trip!"

Both of their whines were ignored as the kage moved to their side, whispering his lips over Lee's face as he did so.

"Because than you'll be to far away from me."

Watching her son turn away with an 'ew' expression on his face, then as Gaara's lips touched Lee's ever so gently, Sakura had to wipe away a stray tear.

Truly, it had always meant to be this way. Thank the gods for freak storms every once in a while.

* * *

I have recently learned that, in the manga of Naruto, Gaara marries Matsuri and Lee marries Sakura… This is my 'F you' to the manga. GAALEE FOREVA, BITCHES!!!! As well as seme Gaara and uke Lee…


End file.
